


aftermath

by ictus



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or second time--technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus
Summary: The morning after.





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

> Short treat inspired by the prompt _piercings_, I hope you like it! Huge thank you to asuralucier for the beta.

“What’s this? A relic from your reckless youth?”

Kate’s still mostly asleep, dozing in the early morning sun. Renee almost feels bad for waking her but she can’t resist running her fingers over the piercing, pinching it between her fingers. All thoughts of guilt fall by the wayside when Kate’s eyes flutter open, her mouth parted in a breathless moan.

“Something like that,” Kate manages eventually. Renee hums then repeats the action, enjoying the rising flush that spills over Kate’s chest, the way that her nipples harden beneath her touch.

Last night had been an exhibition of desperation, a frantic rush to get each other’s clothes off; hungry hands seeking out bare skin and greedy mouths following in kind. Now, they revel in the aftermath: clothes strewn about the apartment like debris, bite marks and scratches like shrapnel wounds, and the two of them tangled together at the epicentre. In the heat of the night before, Renee had missed the two silver bars that pierced Kate’s nipples, but now they have her full attention. They suit her, Renee thinks as she closes her lips around one of them, tugging gently just to feel Kate arch beneath her. They blend in with the tattoos that Kate had told her about, and the scars that Renee knew better than to ask about, all the little pieces coming together to create a messy portrait of who she is.

Kate Kane: the wealthy heiress. Kate Kane: the disgraced soldier.

Renee can’t help but feel as though she’s missing another piece, something fundamental that goes beyond lineage and occupation. But when Kate writhes beneath her, her pale skin gone gold in the morning light, it’s easy to forget that. Kate has long since shaken the haze of sleep and is responsive to her every touch, and Renee catalogues each sound she makes as she runs her hands over her body; the inside of her forearm, the jut of her ribcage, the curve of her breast. With Renee straddling one of Kate’s thighs, it’s easy to bring herself off in a slow grind, a steady pressure that builds and builds, her own pleasure secondary to her desire to explore Kate’s body.

“Are you going to do this all day?” Kate asks, and Renee’s more than gratified to hear the strain in her voice.

“I could,” Renee murmurs and proves her point by taking Kate’s nipple back into her mouth, tasting steel and skin as she worries the bar between her lips. Kate’s answering gasp seems to ripple through her entire body, right down to her restless hands, clawing at the sheets, and Renee’s lips curve into a smile where they’re still wrapped around the bar.

But with Kate spread out beneath her, her scarlet hair fanned out over the pillow and a matching flush gracing her cheeks, Renee’s feeling indulgent, benevolent. Kate is slick and hot when Renee pushes two fingers into her, her initial gasp giving way to a moan as she’s caught in the push-pull of a breathless inhalation. Kate’s hips twitch under Renee with every press of her fingers, and for a moment Renee’s lost in a positive feedback loop, the firm press of Kate’s thigh exactly where she needs it.

“God,” Renee moans, her rhythm stuttering for the first time. Kate’s resultant smirk is entirely too smug, so Renee leans forward and kisses it right off her mouth, biting down on her lower lip and feeling Kate’s groan reverberate between their bodies. Renee presses her fingers even deeper and just holds them there, feeling Kate flex around her as she uses her thumb to draw firm circles around her clit.

“Are you going to come like this?” Renee breathes into her mouth.

Kate’s only response is a whimper that she can’t quite manage to tamper. Renee kisses her again, swallowing down all the tiny sounds she makes, and when Kate comes apart beneath her, shuddering through her orgasm, Renee swallows those sounds too. Kate’s thigh is still trapped between Renee’s legs and Renee can’t help but move languidly against her as Kate comes down from the high, looking impossibly debauched with a post-sex flush high on her cheeks and kiss-bitten lips parted as she gasps for breath.

“So,” Renee says as Kate’s breathing begins to even out. “I’m thinking as far as first dates go—”

“—that wasn’t so bad,” Kate finishes, and Renee laughs into her shoulder. “Definitely,” Kate says, getting a hand into Renee’s hair and kissing her hard, “definitely _better_ than not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/scansionictus).


End file.
